Giant Bugs !
by QMDisneyPokemon14
Summary: A Boyfriend/ Girlfriend liked The Disney / Pixar Movie A Bugs life , but what they didn't know that they are in for a crawling surprise!


One day a boyfriend/Girlfriend were hanging outside a backyard in the Disney universe having a picnic there Names were Marc, Q who liked Bugs life and as they were having a picnic and eating there food they were soon visited by a group of small Bugs and They appoarched the group of human friends and The boyfriend/Girlfriend had a good time hanging out with some bugs that at night when Marc and Q went to bed and fell right to asleep !

Meanwhile! Flik the inventor ant was creating some usual potion and Queen Atta came in and said! Is it time ! As Flik said just about! As Atta said! That's great Flik ! Atta leaves and meets outside with the Others and she explains to them that Flik was almost done! As Rosie said! Is this going to be a good idea I mean will they even hear us ! As Flik comes out with the potions and added in," We were chosen to do this task ! As Heimilick Added in , This will be so exciting ! Dim gives a child like chuckle ! As Slim added in , Just Haft to make sure not to frighten anyone!

As Manny and Gypsy held hands as they both took the potion viles and Said! It's up to us to aid the humans in this task !

As Francis said! Hope this plan doesn't back fire on us and cause a big problem!

As Flik said! Don't worry guys there shouldn't be any problems!! On this task ! Everyone ready to take a potion! As The Bugs all agreed and they each take one ! And as they each take one ! The Bugs all took the viles and suddenly starts to rain each of them fell to the ground and all the Bugs being out cold !

As Boyfriend/ Girlfriend Marc and Q were watching the rain as Q said! Wow this rain unexpectedly came in it's funny it didn't show it on the forecast that's for sure! As Marc said ! Q Gff! Your definitely right on that too !

As the rain continued the potions started to take effect on the Bugs and magic made them become Big Insects ! Than the rain Magically stopped and Once they were all Giants they all stood up and they flew to hide that way Flik and his Bug friends don't get detected by a human! As Flik said! Wow ! Guys it work we're giants and can almost even touch the Sky too! As Francis Added in were like the size of skyscrapers too! As Heimilick Added Yiah were like huge too , Look how much bigger Dim is ! As Dim Shyly Blushes!

As The Bugs were admiring themselves of how much bigger they each are ! As Flik said! Ok Do we all know what to do in the plan we were given ! As Francis said! Kid say the word and will follow you whatever the task is! As Flik said! Alright here's what we're going to do the plan is, We need someone to be the lure out which means once they have came in contact with the humans we bring them back to explain everything to them ! Who wants to do it !

As The Bugs all looked at each other like if they were all decided who was going to do it ! As Flik Added in , how about you Dim ! Dim Shyly Blushes and looks down and As Rosie Added in , Flik honey I'm not sure if Dim is ready yet , he's not fully trained yet ! As Flik Added in , Don't worry Rosie it's easy and simple, I'm pretty sure Dim can be able to do it ! While they were talking about the plan!

Some birds were fluttering around and one bird smacked into Dims horn and a bird fell on Dims horn with the bird reacts after seeing Dim and the bird screeching and feathers falling everywhere around Dims horn area ! The bird tried to flutter its wings ! And A feather tickles Dim on his nose area and Dim sniffles and starts to sneeze and makes the sneeze sound," Aaahh Aaaahhh Aaahhh Ahh! Ahhh !

Ahhh! Ahhh! The other giant Bugs turned around and Francis said! Oh no take cover Dims Going sneeze ! As the other birds panicked and flew off to get away ! As Dim was almost gonna sneeze and The other Giant Bugs took cover and The bird was clanging to Dims horn to stay on that way it doesn't get thrown off and Dim went Ahh! Ahh ! AhhhhhHhh ! AhChooo !

As Dim letted Out a powerful force of wind of A sneeze and the bird flew off Dims horn and the bird flew off screeching and flew away ! As Heimilick said, Gesuntite !

As Francis said! That was close ! Slim added in , a little bit too close ! As Dim Shyly Blushes and feels a little bit embarrassed and troubled and Rosie said! Dim ! It's okay Hunny everything will be okay now Dim! Don't be nervous Hunny ! It will be okay Dim! It's very easy Hunny ! You just Haft to go over to in contact with a human than bring it back over do you think you can do it Dim, Dim Shyly looks down and tries to understand what's being told for Dim to do ! As Dim Shyly but surely plucked up the courage and spoke up , Dim can do it Mr Ant ! As Flik was pleased with that ! Flik said! Great ! Okay guys let's put our plan into action!

As The Flik and his pals left out , And leaving Dim there to act as Bait and Dim Shyly got nervous and shaking and walking over slowly and when Dim was walking, Was literally shaking the ground and Dim was Shyly Looking around back and forth to find a human and Dim Shyly manages to find a human in sight ! And it was Boyfriend/ Girlfriend Marc and Q they are having a good time and Dim Shyly walks up Slowly nervous and timid and Dim Shyly stopped because he was already close enough , Dim fell asleep from being fatigued from the day !

The next morning came Boyfriend/Girlfriend Q and Marc woke up from last night they had a sleep over and decided to go get a Chai tea latte since it was Saturday so off they went to Starbucks as Qs Mom drove them to Starbucks and Anna Qs dog watches the house while they were gone ! While Anna was playing with her toys , The cats Pietro , Nightengale and Ginger There newest cat arrival ! We're playing with each other ! Nightengale cared less and just stayed outside because it was a beautiful nice day and it was sunny While Nightengale was sun basking on the cement by the house Nightengale thought she got a glimpse of something moving but wasn't sure what to make out , So Nightengale cared less and Nightengale decided to ignore it!

A few moments went by Q and Marc got back to the house from getting Starbucks and Qs Mom says that she's going to take Anna for a run and Said You and Marc will be okay here at the house and Q said yep will be content at the house while you take Anna out ! As Qs Mom said , Okay ! I'll be gone for 1 hr ! As Q nodded with the agreement ! And Her mom leaves the house and takes Anna out !

As Qs mom left Q and Marc decided to hangout outside since it was nice and sunny wasn't to cold or too hot was just right! They took there Starbucks Chai tea lattes and there donuts outside with them and drank and eating them while they were chit chatting about fun stuff !

And As Nightengale cared less and than the object started moving and It woke up , A gigantic Insect that looked like A Rhino Beetle, Dim ! Which Dim Shyly took the bag that had the donuts in it . Nightengale looked up and The gigantic Rhino Beetle made contact on the cat , which hissed and yowling loud and Dim got nervous , Timid and hide behind a nearby tree , the cat went back by the house and Q and Marc reacted to Nightengale and Q said! Nighty ! What happened what is it Prissy Kitty ! As they both turned around and didn't see nothing, Q figure Nightengale got in a little fight with another cat or something! As Marc said , Something must have made Nightengale startled about something! Q Gff!

As Q said, probably right about that Marc Bff! As Q and Marc hugging and kisses each other , As Q and Marc were about to eat there donuts, that had them on plates And have there Chai tea lattes ! Q looks and was like Saying Marc Bff, You have our donuts in the bag Right!!!! As Marc said ! Yes , Q Gff ! Why do you ask ! As Q said, I think something or someone took them with the bag they were in

As Marc turns around and As Marc said , Q Gff , I think someone is toying with us , Come on Q Gff! As Q said okay Marc Bff! As they both stood up and held each other hands! And they walked into the forest holding there chai tea latte drinks from Starbucks! As They were trying to figure who or what took there donuts, And Q and Marc almost fell into a hole but what they didn't realize it was a ginormous footprint which was unimaginable purportion ! And Q said whew that was close as They did step back a few inches Q and Marc went OMG , Look at this ! As Marc said what in blazes is that !

As Q said! Looks like a footprint to me Marc Bff! Look at the size of it it's huge ! As Marc said ! You know what Q Gff, something is real and whatever it is it's very big ! Q mentioned, I know it's not an elephant way too big and even if compared the footprints could easily tell it's not an elephant or at least couldn't have gotten into this neck of the woods could it ! As Marc said , hmmm I don't think so Q Gff, if it was We would have heard trumpeting a mile away but we didn't whatever is in the woods and created that footprint is a probably 20-30 times bigger! As Q gulped nervousness and a little bit concerned about what Is going on ! As They were just about to turn around the ground started to shake like if it was an earthquake and Marc and Q get to safety and hide in the trees where a nearby tree fort as they both hide in the trees ! For the rumblings to stop and Q and Marc ducked under one of the pillows and blankets too hide and as it started and has just stopped!!

As Q and Marc uncovered themselves, As Marc Said, Q Gff, Are you Ok Sweetie! Q said, I'm ok Marc , Bff! It somehow stopped for some reason, Is it safe to come out ! As Marc said , I think so Q Gff, just to be sure let's check together! Q agreed and They both stood up they finished there Chai Tea lattes ! Sat them in the table and They both looked up and They couldn't believe what they saw !

A Gigantic Indigo ( Blue ) Rhinoceros Beetle , Dim sleeping next to a Tree where Q and Marc are hiding in !

As They looked at each other and Q said! Marc Bff, did you see what that was just now ! Marc Said! Yes Q Gff! I did see it I just can't believe my eyes right Know ! Q said! Me neither , It's A A Rhino Beetle extremely enormously large Rhino Beetle, what I don't get How did it get here ! Marc Said, Perhaps this must have had something to do with our food getting stolen , Q with a confused look on her face Q added in maybe, Your right Marc Bff! I just can't believe it's real and what we found! As Q takes out her phone and takes a picture and As Marc leans over ,

All of the sudden both of Q and Marc fell out off the tree house and landed on Dims back !

As Q said! Huh as She covered her mouth , and Tells her boyfriend not to move if she was telling him not to wake it up ! Both of Q and Marc are on the Rhino Beetles back ! As Marc turns around and sat up more on Dims back and Q did the same she sat up more on Dims back ! As Q caught an eye of the bag with the donuts in it and Q said! Looks find out Thief that took our pastieres

Marc Bff! As Marc Said! Haha ! Omg ! Your so right Q Gff! As Q is curious and inches forward towards Dims head and Q leaned forward on Dims head and Q was almost about to slip and fell onto Dims horn and Dim felt Q fell on top of his Horn !

As Q frozen perfectly still that way Dim doesn't wake up and see

her than Dim fell fast asleep and Q whispers to Marc and Marc said Q Gff! Are you ok ! As Q said yes Marc Bff I'm okay! Just landed on Dims horn I'm going to try our donuts back that is if I can reach the bag there in ! As Marc said , Be careful Q Gff! As Q nodded her head and gets more closer on the Dim horn and she got the idea to tie herself around Dims horn with her sweater that she has on at the time and Q tried reaching for the bag that has there donuts in it ! As Q inches herself towards the ground and To reach the donuts with her hands and arms and all of the sudden, Dim moves and slowly but surely opens his eyes and Notices Q reaching for the pastries and Q realize it was getting harder and more higher to get to the bag and Q turned around

and she locked eyes on Dim and Dim feels Q on his horn and Q nervously gulps and Said, This is not what it looks like ! Um , oh look what's that ! Q distracted Dim and Q grabs a nearby bird feather and Q goses back up onto Dims nose area starts to tickle Dims nose area and Dim feels it tickling his nose area and Dim starts reacting to the sensation of the feather and started to make the sound of going to sneeze ! Dim starts to go Ahh! Ahh ! Ahh! Ahh ! Ahh hhhahhhh ! Ahh !

Ahh! AaaaaHh ! Aaaaaahh! Aaaaaahh!

As Q said, Marc take cover the Rhino beetle is gonna sneeze , As Marc nodded his head and covers his head while on Dims back , Q hangs on to Dims horn to cover and Dim went Aaaaahhhh Ahhhh AhhhaChooooo! As Dim sneezes loud and blows the leaves down from the trees , and Q thinks quickly and She scurried up onto Dims back where Marc is !

As Marc said , Q Gff, you ok ! As Q said, Yes! Marc Bff! I'm ok! Q and Marc hugged and kisses each other support and comfort! As all of the sudden, Q and Marc were feeling Dim started to buck playfully as if Dim figured it out that Q and Marc were on his back, and Q and Marc were riding on Dims back and were Saying, Yay wahoo this is fun , way more fun than Of if riding on a horse or a bull! As Q and Marc were riding on Dims back while Dim was bucking playfully and was shaking the ground while Dim was kicking his back legs ! As Q and Marc were having fun at the same time while there hanging on-top of Dims back ! Dim stops shortly after!

As Q and Marc wanna to make things more interesting, Q whispers to Marc Saying, We should try to tickle Dim this time on his back and Than

Q added , Ok Marc , Bff! Hang on tight I'm gonna tickle Dim , Marc nodded in agreement and held onto Dims back ,

As Q and Marc wiggles there fingers around on Dims back and Dim Shyly reacts and Dim Starts Laughing , and causes him to get Ticklish! Dim laughs cutely and Q and Marc kept on tickling Dim , As Q and Marc were feeling Dim laughing harder and harder Q says! It's working, He's getting Ticklish! Than with that Dim popped open his shell and Q and Marc went soaring in the air and Q and Marc went Woahhhhh ! As They landed on a huge trampoline and They realize its was a Web !

Story is in progress!

Hope you all enjoy this fun Disney fanfic!


End file.
